Combot
How Combot joined the Tourney Combot is a general-purpose humanoid robot created by Smash Robotics. Due to it's powerful learning AI function, Combot is suitable for a wide spectrum of applications from childcare, housekeeping, and even military duty. Elysium entered Combot in the Smash Bros. Tourney to publicize their new technology but the plan backfired when it malfunctioned on stage. After embarrassing himself in front of the public, Elysium swore to take revenge with the latest model Combot, oherwise known as the Super Combot DX, created using Smash Robotics' full resources. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Combot: *Play 67 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Mokujin, win one match in the Versus Mode while using either the Style of Lee, the Style of Alisa, or the Style of Xiaoyu. For both of these options, the player must brawl Combot on the Robot Factory stage. After defeating Combot, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Super Combot DX, but you can call him Combot.". You will then see him to the left of Sebastian, to the right of M. Bison, above Player 2's Character Select box, and below Hulk on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Combot dashes to the camera saying "I challenge you!". Special Attacks Neutral special Combot's neutral special is variable, and he will say "Fall KNAVE!" during all of them. Side special Combot's side special is variable, and he will say "How RUDE!" during all of them. Up special Combot's up special is variable, and he will say "I AM NOT YET BEATEN!" during all of them. Down special Combot's down special is variable, and he will say "ULTIMATE POWER!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Combot's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "FIRE DRAGON!" during all of them. Final Smash Edge Master's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "Great MAGIC! FIRE DRAGON!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Combot can imitate almost every character in the game. He cannot imitate characters from these universes: *Johnny Test *Transformers *How to Train Your Dragon *Okami *Despicable Me *Adventure Time *SpongeBob SquarePants (except Sandy) *Spyro the Dragon *Crash Bandicoot (except Cortex) *Golden Warrior Gold Lightan He can also imitate every returning character except for the following: *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Pikachu *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Jigglypuff *Mr. Game & Watch *Ice Climbers *R.O.B. *Olimar Combot also cannot imitate any of the new Nintendo characters or even Shadow except the following Nintendo characters (a character who was much requested for Brawl or SSB4 will have his/her name italicized): *''Krystal'' *Bonkers *''King K. Rool'' *Chunky Kong *''Ghirahim'' *Adeline *''Waluigi'' (if unlocked) *Volga *Iron Knuckle (if unlocked) *Nayru (if unlocked) *Wizpig *Deathborn *Black Shadow *''Jody Summer'' *Viridi (if unlocked) *Phosphora Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "The Super Combot DX wins!" during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "I cannot lose even one battle!" during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "Nothing can stop the Super Combot DX!" during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Combot jets down to his start point saying "Don't think you'll get away with that!". Trivia *Combot shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman and Starman. *Combot shares his Japanese voice actor with Lu Bu and Deathborn. *Combot was manufactured at Violet Systems in the Tekken series of games, but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, he was manufactured at another location - Smash Robotics. *When selected in his premiere video game, Combot announces his own name. In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, the announcer (whose real name isn't known) announces his name. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney (if English language is selected), Herman Sanchez announces his name (if Japanese language is selected, his name is announced by Mughito and his name is announced by Alain Louis if French language is selected). In Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, his name is announced by Sally Cahill. *Combot, Dawn, McCoy, Dr. Young, and White Queen are the only imitation fighters with a unique On-Screen Appearance. *Elysium, another character with imitation powers, is Combot's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. In Tourney 2, his second rival is Stephanie, a resident of LazyTown. In Tourney 2, he gains a midgame opponent otherwise known as the Hulk. Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who copy other characters